


Клиент всегда прав

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Secret Identity, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Ремонтировать технику в Адской кухне — очень увлекательный бизнес.





	Клиент всегда прав

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, немного гиперболизированные характеры; упоминается канонный гет.

— Эдди?  
— Эдди? Да, Эдди — это я.  
— Мне посоветовал вас один... хороший знакомый.  
Слепой парень в дешёвом, но аккуратном, приятном таком костюме складывает трость и заносит в квартиру принтер. Как только поднял его на пятый этаж?  
И лезть помогать как-то неудобно.  
— Он издаёт звуки ада, когда печатает.  
— Как будто из него сейчас дьяволы полезут?  
— Вроде того, — слепой издаёт смешок.  
— Это бывает с бэушными принтерами. Придумаю что-нибудь.  
  


***

  
Как ни бейся, а из принтера никакие дьяволы не лезут. Вообще не понять, что с ним не так: нет, звук премерзкий, но тихий.  
Вечером заявляются двое. Блондинка — образец офисного дресс-кода — и первый респектабельный человек в этом районе.  
— Мы — Франклин Нельсон и Карен Пейдж, — говорит респектабельный, будто извиняясь. — Из «Нельсон, Мёрдок и Пейдж». А Мёрдок сегодня с утра принёс вам наш принтер. Единственный принтер. Мы хотели бы его забрать.  
— Я с ним ничего не сделал. — Чесать отвёрткой в затылке очень удобно. — Мистер Мёрдок жаловался на то, что принтер громко работает, но…  
— Он драматизирует, — вмешивается мисс Пейдж.   
— В общем, я бессилен. Купите другой принтер.  
«Или другого мистера Мёрдока, который драматизирует поменьше».  
  


***

  
— Что случилось с этим ноутбуком?!  
— Ударился… о человека.  
— Человек жив?  
— Кого волнует?  
Мисс Джонс, которую тоже подослал знакомый, стоит над душой. Смотрит, как из развинченного металлического корпуса ноутбука сыплется крошево, которое когда-то было жёстким диском.  
— Информацию уже не достать, мисс Джонс.  
— Вот отстой.  
— Но я починю.  
Всё что угодно и полкоролевства сверху, лишь бы она не дышала в помещении перегаром.  
  


***

— Ты же Эдди? Ну, тот, который может починить что угодно? Мне так один чувак из Бруклина сказал…  
— Хочу ли я знать, что там ещё сказал чувак из Бруклина? Впрочем, это я. Что надо починить?  
— Там одна машина въехала… в очень твёрдый столб. Запишите на мой счёт. На счёт Люка Кейджа.  
Там, вообще-то, дешевле новую машину купить. Но всё как хочет клиент.  
  


***

  
— Давайте угадаю, мисс Джонс: фотоаппаратом вы тоже кого-то били.  
— Я не сумасшедшая — бить людей хорошим фотоаппаратом.  
— Объектив в хлам, жалко.  
— Да понятно. Тушку посмотри.  
Судьба фотоаппарата так волнует Джонс, что она не уходит, пока его внутренности разбросаны по столу. Бродит по комнате, как по музею, хотя в съёмной квартире и рассматривать пока нечего.  
— Есть дочь? — вдруг спрашивает она. Кладёт на край стола поднятый откуда-то с пола красный кукольный ободок для волос.  
— А какое это имеет отношение к печальной судьбе фотоаппарата?  
— Совсем печальной?  
— Весьма.  
— Отстой.  
— Отстой. — Остаётся только согласиться.  
Ей, наверное, просто скучно. Она так и слоняется по квартире два часа, пьёт кофе с разрешения хозяина, а на прощание говорит:  
— Тебе бы борода пошла. С бородой ты бы стал совершенно другим человеком.  
  


***

  
  
— Почините, пожалуйста, мой старый айпод. Очень вас прошу. Он мне дорог как память о родителях.  
В кои-то веки клиент — вежливый. И, что не может не радовать, либо с совсем плохой памятью на лица, либо правда не от мира сего. Так всегда говорили про Дэниела Рэнда, с самого его возвращения в Нью-Йорк.  
Не хочется его огорчать. Поэтому приходится выиграть на интернет-аукционе такой же, но исправный древний айпод и аккуратно перенести его внутренности в старый исцарапанный корпус.  
  


***

  
— Я знаю, кто ты!  
— Маловероятно. Мы с моим предыдущим клиентом много говорили о самопознании и самоопределении, и я пришёл к выводу, что я сам ещё не знаю, кто я, и мне надо помедитировать.  
Но дверь перед Джессикой Джонс так просто не закроешь. Она сильная.  
— Я реально знаю, кто ты, так что помедитируешь потом.  
— Откуда знаешь?  
— Я же частный детектив. И мне, кстати, нужны камеры. Очень маленькие камеры. И очень дальнобойные жучки.  
— Это же шантаж?  
— Теперь ты знаешь немного больше о методах частных детективов.  
  


***

  
— Мисс Найт, с чего вы взяли, что я могу починить такую сложную, эээ, конструкцию?  
— Ой, да ладно, «Эдди». Я работаю в полиции. У нас, кхм, есть общая знакомая-детектив. Да и ваш приятель из Бруклина, я пробивала его по базам данных и…  
— Ни слова больше. Что надо сделать?  
— Видите, у меня средний палец оттопыривается? Вы это, затопырьте его как-нибудь назад.  
— Не самая актуальная просьба в Нью-Йорке.  
— Но ведь не очень прилично и не очень удобно.  
Надо же, в «Рэнд Энтерпрайзис» чем-то интересным занимаются. И клиентка вовсе не противная, как подумалось сначала: сидит, с любопытством наблюдает, как её руку раскручивают винтик за винтиком и изучают контакты под лупой.  
— Только вы же понимаете, мисс Найт, что это… Очень конфиденциальная услуга.  
— Это вы поймите. Я же только и делаю, что прикрываю сумасшедших, вот и о вас никто не узнает.  
  


***

  
— Все клиенты, которых ты ко мне присылаешь… Странные.  
— Ой-ой-ой, Тони.  
Клинт складывает руки на груди и смеётся, наблюдая, как Энтони Эдвард Старк — временно просто мастер из Адской кухни по имени Эдди — вытирает ладони о свою фланелевую клетчатую рубашку и включает кофеварку.  
— Ты же хотел прикинуться мёртвым и спрятаться от Фьюри? Это лучший вариант. Никто не будет искать Старка на Манхэттене, под его же вторым именем, среди тех, кого Фьюри не в силах завербовать. И эти люди не странные, они очень милые. Ну, почти все. Я познакомился с ними, когда работал под прикрытием в Нью-Йорке и впервые снял ту квартиру…  
— Ты же пришёл ко мне не истории рассказывать за чашкой кофе. Я угадал?  
— Конечно. Ты торчишь Хелен Чо и мне — за возвращение к жизни и возможность пожить спокойно.  
С этими словами Клинт выгружает из рюкзака свою ношу.  
— «Сега» первого поколения?  
— Хелен говорит, это памятный подарок. Но зуб даю, она рубится на досуге в «Космических захватчиков».  
— И видеомагнитофон?! Какой извращенец в наши дни…   
— Это мой, да. Люблю видеокассеты. Такой же олдскул, как «Эй-Си-Ди-Си».  
— ...ладно.  
— Думаю, ты справишься. — Клинт хлопает Тони по плечу. — А летом возьмёшь Пеппер и Морган, махнём ко мне, на свежий воздух! У меня есть отличный гриль.  
— И сломанный трактор?  
— И сломанный трактор.


End file.
